ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Voidwatch
Getting Started *Obtain a Stratum Abyssite and a Voidstone from a Voidwatch Officer at one of the following locations: Southern San d'Oria (F-9) Bastok Markets (D-11) Windurst Waters (G-5) Southern San d'Oria (S) (L-9) Bastok Markets (S) (G-5) Windurst Waters (S) (G-5) *Choose a path to follow, and the Voidwatch Officer will assign you an operation. *Make your way to the area the Voidwatch Officer directs you to. You can teleport by spending Cruor at the nearby Atmacite Refiner *There are 2 or 3 spots to pop the NM's and you can get extra rewards by triggering their weaknesses (like abyssea). The NM poses a challenge to 12+ level 90 players. Spectral Alignment There exist five lights in the existential spectrum. Their alignment values can be enhanced to produce the following benefits: * Blue: Quantity of drops +50%. * Red: Quality of drops +50%. * Yellow: Experience Points Gained +25%. * Green: Cruor gained +25%. * White: Increases chances of Atmacite and Periapt obtainment. The alignment values for the above can be enhanced via the two methods below. (1) Trading “ascent items” to a Planar Rift ahead of battle. Doing so will enhance alignment values for that player only. * Ascent items can be obtained in the following ways: o Purchased with Cruor from a Voidwatch Officer. o Purchased with Conquest Points from a Conquest Guard. o Purchased with Imperial Standing from an Imperial Guard. o Purchased with Allied Notes from an Allied officer. o Found in a Treasure Casket. (2) Striking Voidwalker weaknesses. Doing so will enhance alignment values for all combatants. *Alignment values increased via ascent items are reset when the player opens a riftworn pyxis. *Alignment values increased by striking enemy weaknesses are reflected in pyxis content and reset at the end of battle. *Enhanced values will not benefit combatants who did not expend a voidstone at the commencement of battle. In this case, the portion of alignment enhanced via ascent items will be carried over. Planar Rift-Positions: *West Sarutabaruta - (I-11) *West Sarutabaruta (S) - (H-5) *East Ronfaure - (H-5) *East Ronfaure (S) - (G-10) *North Gustaberg - (M-7) *Ordelle's Caves - (G-8) *Where you go for PLD Stalactite Dew Quest* *Ordelle's Caves - (H-9) Map 3, the room where Napalm/Bombast spawns. *Ordelle's Caves - (F-11) Map 1, SW corner of room. *Jugner Forest - (F-9) *North-east Corner* *Pashhow Marshlands (S) - (L-5) *Maze of Shakhrami - (D-8) *First Map* *Maze of Shakhrami - (G-5) *Second Map* they appear to spawn at the same place in past and present areas In order to obtain items you must posses a Voidstone. When gathered at a Planar Rift, everyone in the alliance with a voidstone will lose their stone. Those who do not posses a stone will still receive exp and cruor. You can fight NMs in both the present and the past, depending on which stage you are on. =Participation Requirements= *Level 75 or above. *Possession of the following key items: *Adventurer's Certificate / Stratum Abyssite / Voidstone *Affiliation with the Allied Forces of Altana. Stratum abyssite are permanent key items and need only be obtained once. There exist three types, each corresponding to a jurisdiction as follows (Voidwatch Officer in the locations detailed): There is a 30minute time limit on all battles. Signet and Sigil have no effect and you will receive Voidwatcher status during the battle. To claim your rewards click on the chest that appears after defeating the monster. Each person who possessed a Voidstone at the start of battle will have their own reward in the chest. To enhance the drops you can trade Ascent Items before the battle starts (these only effect each individual who trades). *Be aware that if you stray too far from the location of the Planar Rift during the battle you will be stripped of your Voidwatcher status and be unable to aid your party. =Paths= Bastok North Gustaberg and North Gustaberg (S) Vivid periapt of exploration | Family= Worms | Note= }} San d'Oria East Ronfaure and East Ronfaure (S) Vivid periapt of readiness | Family= Puks | Note= }} Ordelle's Caves Windurst West Sarutabaruta and West Sarutabaruta (S)